Traffic information providers have struggled with the ability to convey traffic information in a usable and compelling way for television audiences. Typically, traffic information providers show a video image from a camera or other similar, simple graphic with an arrow pointing to a general area to convey the current state of the traffic conditions.
Graphics used to display traffic flow conditions or other traffic information to a broadcast television or cable network audience are well known in the art. Generally, static graphic images are manually placed on a static background map or web page, which is then rendered into a NTSC or similar signal for delivery to viewers. FIG. 1 depicts an example of such a system presently used to convey traffic information on television using a flat map. Television announcers use flat static maps containing traffic information as backdrops to talk over and convey traffic conditions.
Two-dimensional (“2D”) displays limited to a static display of colors and objects with no motion to depict current road conditions are also known in the art. The status colors do not change to reflect real-time, actual road conditions, since a static web image must initially be created from traffic flow data to generate the 2D display. Rather, a user manually places selected icons on the display map when it is desirable to add an additional visual traffic feature or item.
A known traffic display system designed and utilized by Mobility Technologies, Inc., converts real-time traffic flow data from a proprietary system into an animated, color-coded 2D video format, such as NTSC, SDI, AVI, DPS or MPEG. This product is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/447,530, filed May 29, 2003, entitled “Method of Displaying Traffic Flow Data Representing Traffic Conditions,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 2 shows an example of the system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/447,530 which conveys traffic flow conditions to viewers. In FIG. 2, traffic information is depicted using different colors and animation to represent different current traffic conditions on the road system. The status colors (i.e., green, yellow, red) and corresponding animation of cars (i.e., fast, moderate, slow) represent the traffic flow data for a particular portion, or link of the road system. Although this data results from real-time sensor or flow data, there is no direct integration of any traffic congestion or other incident data with the traffic conditions shown on the animated display map.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/611,494, filed Jun. 30, 2003, entitled “Method of Creating a Virtual Traffic Network,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a Virtual Geo-Spatial Traffic Network (“VGSTN”) which provides spatially oriented traffic data and information, including flow data, incidents, events, congestion and news all synaptically integrated in a unified virtual network. The contents of the VGSTN are represented in several ways, including a 2D animated traffic flow display representation that is output in various video formats. Such representations are limited by a 2D view of the traffic conditions as well as the inability to cover a large road system or portion thereof without overwhelming a viewer. FIG. 3 depicts a representation of a TV output of the 2D traffic flow display used with the VGSTN application.
Although integrated traffic systems have been added to show animated, real-time traffic flow conditions, none of the existing methods of displaying traffic conditions has the ability to accurately display the traffic conditions of an entire region or road system in a detailed, multi-dimensional fashion. Traffic information providers have struggled with a method to convey a significant amount of information that allows the viewer to quickly ascertain the traffic conditions of a road system relative to various landmarks, and with the viewer's perspective relative to the direction of travel.
Additionally, although three-dimensional (“3D”), “fly-through” displays have become more popular in scenes and other “produced” television segments (such as weather reporting), these 3D displays have not been leveraged by traffic information providers. 3D technology allows for a more compelling traffic product, and also gives the traffic information provider the ability to convey several pieces of traffic information at once, including traffic flow data and incident data, across an individual roadway or entire road system within a single television broadcast segment.
It would be desirable to convey traffic conditions in an animated or non-animated 3D view, to display traffic conditions in a geo-spatially correct virtual road network, and to display traffic conditions based on proximity of that data to the current view of the display.
The present invention allows for proximity settings of traffic data, thereby managing the traffic information shown to the viewer in a way that is easily viewed. The present invention also allows for animated and non-animated billboards for advertisements along with other signage to be presented within a 3D graphic display. Additionally, using 3D technology allows the television viewer to enjoy watching a portion of the news broadcast that is typically considered a bland and lifeless segment.